The overall Specific Aim of the Career Development Program (CDP) is to recruit and develop the careers of junior faculty members who are committed to translational research in prostate cancer, and, in well-justified cases, mid-level and senior investigators who are already established in another area of research who want to redirect their research focus to the field of prostate cancer. The future of prostate cancer research lies in the continued entry of creative and innovative investigators into the field and the development of basic and translational projects that solve areas of unmet need. Institutional support of these endeavors is also critical to advances in the field; therefore the Prostate SPORE's CDP is supplemented by institutional funds to allow for rapid funding of important new initiatives within the scope of our SPORE research goals. Institutional funding totaling $675,000 annually has been secured for SPORE project and core support, as well as to provide supplemental funds for the CDP budget, allowing for the SPORE program to support promising new investigators working in the field of prostate cancer translational research. The priority for funding will be those applicants with potential for an independent research career in the field of prostate cancer, and whose initiatives are considered of highest scientific merit and with translational potential and relevance to the overall research mission of the UCLA Prostate SPORE. After initial review by the CDP Selection Committee, the Executive Committee approves the funding line and determines priorities for use of the CDP funds. Annual funding for each project will be a minimum of $50,000, and a minimum of two CDP awards will be funded annually.